This application is in response to RFA HD-99-91, inviting institutional applications for Women's Reproductive Health Research (WRHR) Career Development Centers. The University of Rochester School of Medicine and Dentistry has had a long tradition of excellence in the training of clinical and basic researchers. Currently, there are 26 federally-funded training grants within the School supporting 149 trainees. Across time, The Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology has had NIH funding to provide research training to six-obstetrician-gynecologists in research who have gone on to have successful academic careers, has trained more than 20 Ph.D. candidates., and has provided a variety of research training opportunities to international ob-gyn physicians. Significant investment in faculty recruitment and research facilities in the Department makes this an opportune time for it to initiate career research training for obstetrician-gynecologists. Our specific aims are to: successfully recruit excellent WRHR Scholars; produce obstetrician- gynecologist investigators who, regardless of their specific research area, are well-grounded in a core of knowledge, methods, techniques and ethical conduct concerning clinical and/or laboratory research; build on this core curriculum by developing a mentored research training program for obstetrician gynecologists that will enable them to function as independent scientific investigators addressing basic, clinical, and/or translational research questions to benefit the reproductive health of women; cultivate faculty in the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology, through the WRHR Center, who will add to a critical mass of departmental research faculty; and assess the curriculum in terms of meetings its education objectives, including the productivity of the Scholars enrolled, their subsequent entry into ob-gyn research careers, and their successful progression in those careers. To accomplish these specific aims, the Rochester WRHR Center curriculum will consist of four components: (1) A core curriculum of knowledge areas, research skills and attitudes about research; (2) Supplemental courses constituting a clinical science or basic science core; (3) Research seminars and workshops; and (4) specialized courses and mentored research in six specific research areas. Mentors in each of the research areas have NIH funding and an extensive research history. Seven of the 11 mentors are Ob-Gyn faculty. The Chair of the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology will be principal investigator and the Department's Director of Research will be Program Director. An Advisory Committee of 8 individuals will oversee the Center and two outside reviewers will be incorporated into the assessment process.